


Such a dream

by mistilteinn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, don't expect a whole lot of either of those, no beta we die like men, the feminization and daddy kink are pretty light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Magnus has a unique request. Alec obliges him.





	Such a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short, fluffy, smutty little piece. it doesn't particularly fit into any of my other stories, so you can place it wherever you will!
> 
> (title from R.E.M. by ariana grande)

“I kissed you once,” Magnus says from under Alec’s arm one night. They’re relaxing on the couch, watching a marathon of old Disney movies.

Alec doesn’t particularly care for the films, and he’s pretty sure Magnus doesn’t actually think them the pinnacle of entertainment himself, but he’d thrown a fuss when Alec had admitted to never having seen Snow White, and had insisted on “educating” Alec in the classics.

And truthfully, Alec has barely been paying attention to the plot of this one, too amused by the idea of Seelies being portrayed as benevolent wish-granters to follow along with the princess’s journey, so he’s startled when Magnus breaks the silence.

“Pretty sure you’ve kissed me more than once,” Alec answers, and shifts so that he’s laying back across the couch and Magnus is splayed out on top of him. He hums approvingly when Magnus curls his fingers around Alec’s waist, a smile curving his mouth as Magnus sits astride his hips, settling comfortably into the familiar position. Alec rests a hand low on Magnus’s hip, more out of habit than trying to start anything.

Magnus rolls his eyes, pushing away a smile. He shakes his head and gestures to the tv screen as he responds. “No, you goof, like _that._ I was trying to wake you with true love’s kiss.”

“Oh,” Alec says intelligently. “Did it work?”

Magnus purses his lips and looks down between them. Alec absently admires his makeup - navy blue today instead of his signature black. Magnus answers quietly, words clipped. “No. Jace had to wake you.”

Alec nods slowly, realizing that Magnus must have been referring to when they used Alec’s parabatai rune to track Jace. What a mess that turned out to be. He runs his other hand up Magnus’s arm, rubs a soothing circle over the inside of his elbow through the thin material of his shirt.

He knows Magnus has a point he’s trying to make, that he must be pretty nervous if he’s hedging around it like this. Alec could make it easy for him and ask directly what he wants. He decides to let Magnus get there on his own this time.

“Um.” Magnus starts, shifting in Alec’s lap. A coy smile flits across his mouth when Alec suppresses a groan, tightens his grip on Magnus’s hip and arm to keep him from moving any more. Alec raises a brow at him in warning and Magnus balls his hands in Alec’s shirt, tugs on the material to be contrary more than anything else.

“I was wondering if you’d ever want to wake me up like that one day,” Magnus says, words tumbling out of his mouth all at once, an attractive flush rising on his neck.

“With a kiss?” Alec furrows his brow at the warlock. He woke Magnus with sweet little pecks all over his face just this morning. It’s one of his favorite ways to start the day, with Magnus giggling and warm and soft and so very _his._

Magnus turns a little redder, drops his gaze, and Alec is suddenly very interested. It’s not often anymore that either of them gets bashful when asking for things - the last big fantasy that Magnus was embarrassed to share was wanting to experiment with being feminized.

Alec avoids thinking about that one too hard when his cock twitches interestedly at the memory. They’re talking about something new now, and he wants to hear about this. He _really_ wants to hear about this.

“Um, not exactly.” Magnus brings his gaze back up to meet Alec’s, and even his ears are tinged pink now. Alec’s heart thumps in his chest at the sight, fondness curling his lips.

Then Magnus speaks again and Alec’s world tilts on its axis.

“I want you to fuck me awake.”

Something in Alec’s stomach swoops and his mind starts working again after a long second. He pictures Magnus, soft and pliant, silk sheets wrapped around him. Waking up slowly, perhaps unsure of everything except the scent and feeling of Alec everywhere. Taken apart before he can even attempt to put his walls up - just completely open and vulnerable, swept up in the pleasure.

Alec swallows, heat creeping up his neck now.

“Yeah, I - I think I can do that,” he says rather faintly. Magnus smiles down at him, guileless and sweet, and he can’t help but return the expression, anticipation fluttering in his chest.

“Do you want to know the night before? So that you know when to expect it?” Alec is nothing if not thorough, and he needs to know exactly how best to please Magnus - this is his fantasy, after all, and Alec wants to give him the best possible experience.

Magnus considers before answering, still just a little pink in the cheeks.

“No,” he decides after a moment. “I don’t think I’d be able to sleep if I knew it was coming. I’d be too excited.”

Alec holds back a smile at that, admiring the way the flush travels up Magnus’s face again. He must have been thinking about this one for a while, then.

\---

It isn’t until almost a week later that Alec gets the opportunity he’s been waiting for. Neither of them had to crawl out of bed before the crack of dawn - it’s one of those rare days where they both managed to push away all of their respective obligations, and Alec knows exactly how he wants to start their time together.

He’s already drowsily rolled out of bed, leaving Magnus snuffling slightly and encroaching on his side, hair soft and ruffled and face pressed into the pillow. Alec smiles down at him for a moment, gently brushing his thick hair back to watch his eyelashes flutter as he dreams.

Alec’s heart stutters at that, and he shakes himself fully awake, goes to the bathroom to take care of himself.

When he gets back to the bedroom, Magnus has fully commandeered his side of the bed, is on his stomach now, and the silk sheets are only half covering him, are giving Alec glimpses of tantalizing golden skin.

Alec swallows, walks up around Magnus’s side of the bed. He slowly lifts away the red sheets, exposes more of his lover. Experimentally, he runs a finger down the curve of Magnus’s spine, admiring the way that his boyfriend’s muscles tense and relax under his touch.

Satisfied with Magnus’s continued sleep sounds (“They are _not_ snores, Alexander. I’m not _you.”_ ), Alec tosses the sheets back completely, exposing Magnus’s pert ass and strong legs to the morning light streaming in through their window.

And not for the first time, Alec wishes that he had some semblance of artistic ability for the express purpose of putting this image to paper, doing any kind of justice to the man sleeping in front of him. Magnus has the well-built body of a diety, the bright soul of an angel, and the kinky mind of a four hundred year-old nearly omnipotent warlock. He’s more than Alec ever dared to dream of. To quote Jace, Alec’s completely whipped.

He can’t bring himself to mind too much when he slips his hand farther down, brushes gently between Magnus’s cheeks. He’s still wet and loose from last night. Alec sucks in a breath and shuts his eyes at that, pausing for a moment, getting himself under control. He pulls back, reaches into the drawer of the bedside table, and brings out a half-empty bottle of lube.

He kneels next to Magnus’s hip on the bed and squirts probably more than he needs on his fingers before rubbing them together, warming the lube to body temperature. It wouldn’t do at all to shock Magnus awake with cold fingers.

He’s looming over Magnus now, has the perfect view of his entire body to enjoy.

Alec circles Magnus’s rim with his slick finger and presses in, bites his lip to hold back a groan when it slides easily into Magnus’s familiar heat. His boyfriend sighs at that, shifts on the bed a little, spreading his legs just a bit.

Alec moves slowly, avoiding Magnus’s prostate. He doesn’t want to wake Magnus too early and break the quiet spell enshrouding their bedroom. Ideally, he wants Magnus to wake up on his cock, no sooner brought to full consciousness than to orgasm.

He slips a second finger in, using his other hand to spread Magnus’s cheeks and give himself more room to work his boyfriend over. The heat around his fingers is intoxicating, and Magnus is tighter the deeper inside he goes, despite his hole having been relaxed and open before Alec ever started.

Magnus lets out a little muffled sound when Alec accidentally brushes too close to his prostate and shifts his hips against the bed, no doubt growing hard. Despite himself, Alec smiles and presses in at the same angle again, is satisfied when Magnus whines and tries to grind against the bed.

Alec holds him in place and slips a third finger in, spreading them against his slick walls. Magnus’s legs tense and relax under Alec’s hands - he stretches sinuously before settling back down, now closer to the edge of wakefulness than before. Alec can’t resist thrusting in one more time, dragging his fingers over Magnus’s prostate as lightly as he can bear. He’s rewarded with seeing Magnus’s toes curl, hearing him let out a weak moan.

Heat curls low in his gut at Magnus’s reaction and Alec pulls his hand free, gently pulls Magnus by the hip so that he’s laying on his side. He gets more lube and pumps his cock once or twice, slicking it up.

Alec lays right behind Magnus, propped up on one arm, and slots their bodies together perfectly. He shifts, lifts Magnus’s leg slightly to expose his entrance, and Alec is suddenly struck by how vulnerable Magnus is right now. How much he must trust Alec to even consider asking for something like this.

Fondness flows through his veins as well as lust, and he can’t help but pause for a moment, press a soft kiss to the tender skin under Magnus’s ear.

Then he lines up, slowly pushes into that waiting heat, and it takes all of his control not to immediately pull out, thrust back in as deeply as he can.

Magnus has started to wake in earnest now, is making soft noises and is tensing and relaxing his muscles as his mind returns from wherever it was he dreamt about. Alec presses another kiss to his neck and rests a hand over his lower belly, pressing their bodies tightly together.

He rolls his hips slowly, deeply, and Magnus’s eyes flutter open, unglamoured and bright in the morning light. He’s got no makeup on now, and he looks younger with a flush high on his cheeks. Alec’s heart clenches at the sight, and he rolls his hips again, smiling when Magnus moans loudly in response.

“Ah, Alexander, I -” Magnus starts, cuts himself off with another moan when Alec pulls almost all the way out, thrusts back in slowly, dragging the head of his cock over Magnus’s prostate.

Alec keeps his eyes on Magnus’s face, noting the slack of his mouth and the blissed-out way his eyes flutter open and shut.

“There’s my beautiful girl,” he says on the crest of the next thrust, and the sheets promptly turn gold around them.

“Oh god,” Magnus manages, sounding slightly choked. Satisfaction thrums through his veins and Alec thrusts again, hiding a smile in Magnus's thick hair when his cock twitches, curved against his stomach and leaking.

And Magnus is so loose-boned, so pliant right now that Alec can’t help himself. He pulls out, ignoring the soft sound of protest, and shuffles on the bed, moves so that he’s between Magnus’s legs and Magnus is fully on his back, arms spread on either side of him like wings.

Alec hitches one of his legs up, spreads him wide enough to see his hole, open and red, wet and ready. He goes a little lightheaded at the sight and he lines up again, petting the soft skin of Magnus’s inner thigh with his thumb. He’s just as desperate to get back inside as Magnus is to have him.

Magnus grabs at his shoulder and back and roughly pulls him down for a kiss, smiling and sighing into it when Alec presses inside once again.

Before long, Magnus is nudging Alec along impatiently, is frowning and whining for Alec to just _move already._  Charmed, Alec nods and rolls his hips, chasing the pleasure that’s started to flicker through his limbs, and Magnus lets his head fall back, exposing the graceful line of his neck.

Alec dips his head and speaks against his skin, loving the flush that’s begun to spread to Magnus’s chest. “You need more, baby?”

Magnus nods mindlessly and writhes under him, and Alec reaches down to where they’re connected, presses a finger against his stretched rim, just barely breaches the tight ring of muscle. Magnus goes taut at that, keening, and digs his nails into Alec’s skin.

Alec blinks and suddenly their sheets are red again, and he can’t help but tease, grinds his hips against Magnus’s ass when he pulls his hand back and places it on the bed to balance himself.

Magnus cries out at the extended pressure against his prostate and turns his face away, eyes wet. Alec noses the skin under his ear, presses a hot open-mouthed kiss there.

“C’mere, let Daddy take care of you,” he murmurs into Magnus’s ear and thrusts in brutally, hot pleasure coiling in his stomach when Magnus’s mouth falls slack again, when his eyes flash open to meet Alec’s and a tear slips down his cheek.

Alec rolls his hips harder than before, and his vision actually whites out for a moment at the tight heat. When he gathers himself, he speaks in a low tone, voice rough.

“Tell me what you need, princess,” he says, and Magnus full-on shudders, clenching around him. Alec sees stars at that, his head falling to rest against Magnus’s neck, hips still stuttering against Magnus’s ass.

Magnus cries out, “I need you, Daddy, more please, more, more -“

He cuts himself off with a moan, rolls his hips against Alec’s next thrust, and without warning, the intense pleasure snaps inside of Alec, scalding the inside of his veins and leaving him raw.

And Alec is coming, eyes squeezed shut, is rutting against Magnus like an animal while he fucks his come further and further inside of him. He can feel Magnus clenching around his cock, can hear him crying out, knows that he’s spilling over both of their stomachs. He thrusts weakly, riding out both of their orgasms, sliding easily through his come inside of Magnus.

When the waves of pleasure finally drain away and leave them both sated and boneless, Alec pulls out carefully, trying not to disturb Magnus too much, and sneaks a look between his legs, admires Magnus’s fucked out hole, red and slick. Alec’s come is just starting to leak out. His dick twitches interestedly at that, and he has to avert his eyes, force his breathing to even out.

Magnus sends him a satisfied smirk and Alec ducks his head, flushing as he crawls over Magnus’s leg so as to drape himself over the warlock comfortably. Once he’s got them situated how he wants, Alec presses a kiss into Magnus’s hair and sighs.

“How was it?” He asks, willing away the nerves that have suddenly risen.

Magnus laughs lightly at his question and pulls back to meet his eyes. “Are you serious? I’m never getting out of bed without that kind of wake-up call again.”

Alec mock groans, heavily drops his head against the pillows. “I’ve created a monster,” he says, voice muffled.

He lifts his head slightly, just enough to peek at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. Magnus has propped himself up on his elbows and is frowning down at him, brows furrowed. “Earlier you said I was your princess.”

Alec lifts his head more and tilts his head. “You’re right,” he starts, moving so that he can casually drape his arm over Magnus’s waist.

“I guess that makes _me_ the monster -” Alec cuts himself off and strikes, pinning a squalling Magnus to the bed so that he can tickle him all over.

And if they don’t end up making it out of bed for several more hours, it’s nobody’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> definitely leave a kudos if you liked it, and comment if you've got any thoughts or opinions about it (preferably positive, i guess!)
> 
> i'm not sure about this one - i feel like somnophilia fics are so rare that it's hard to tell if anyone likes them. let me know what you think!


End file.
